


Особенности отношений с Себастьяном Стэном

by Christoph, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Эванстэн - Freeform, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016





	Особенности отношений с Себастьяном Стэном

Без ремня брюки так и норовят сползти пониже, и за весь день Эванс уже замучился их ловить. Он уверен, что уж совсем-то они с него не упадут, но и сверкать на всю аудиторию нижним бельём, как это любит делать Себастьян, он не привык. Прежде чем заученно улыбнуться для очередного фото, Крис чертыхается, подтягивая брюки и поправляя задравшуюся футболку. А потом по его плечу проходятся пальцы Себастьяна, чуть надавливая там, где порой простреливает болью след от укуса, и в животе мгновенно предательски теплеет и тянет. Это уже почти не пугает, даже забавляет, ничего нового, Стэн действует на него как наркотик всегда — вроде и подсел давно, а всё равно цепляет, даже от крошечной дозы.

 

Их первый раз был неловким, спонтанным и довольно предсказуемым.  
На одной из вечеринок во время съёмок второго фильма они напились, наконец-то высказали друг другу всё, что думают, обменялись парой зуботычин — растащили их тогда, кажется, Скарлетт и Тони — а потом столкнулись в туалете, и дальнейшее помнилось с трудом. Просто проснулись утром в одной постели, затраханные, помятые, страдающие от похмелья. Крис тогда впервые опоздал на съёмки и огрызался на гримёршу, старающуюся замаскировать ссадину на его скуле, а Стэн расхаживал по студии в толстовке Эванса и тёмных очках, цедил минералку из бутылки и довольно ухмылялся. При том, что лично у него съёмок в тот день вообще не было.  
— Как в дешёвой мелодраме. Или в порнухе, согласен? — едко высказался Стэн в перерыве, дымя сигаретой и таская еду из тарелки Эванса. Крис хотел было съязвить, но удержался. Обсуждать вообще не хотелось, если честно. — Надо повторить нормально, — закончил Себастьян свою мысль, раздавил окурок в пепельнице со скучающим выражением лица и добавил уточнение. — На трезвую голову. Можно прямо сейчас.  
Судя по всему, его совершенно не парило произошедшее. Эванс вяло удивился, почему произошедшее не парит его самого, а потом согласно кивнул. В конце концов, кому от этого хуже?  
И они повторили. Прямо сейчас и позже. Не раз и не два. И продолжали повторять с той регулярностью, которая была им доступна при их образе жизни. 

Себастьян оказался изобретательным и выносливым в плане секса, а ещё ужасно, ужасно ревнивым. К чести Стэна, его собственнические претензии никогда не выходили за пределы их спальни, где бы она ни оказывалась на тот момент, но зато в постели отрывался на Эвансе по полной, с каждым движением, с каждым поцелуем и прикосновением доказывая — мой. И Крис ни за что не признался бы даже сам себе, что порой специально поддразнивал Стэна, заставляя приревновать. А Себастьян, в свою очередь, делал вид, что ни о чём не догадывается.  
— Если мы не объявляем о наших отношениях во всеуслышание, это не означает, что я буду терпеть, как к тебе все липнут, — с досадой сказал он однажды, яростно размешивая сахар в своём кофе и наверняка представляя, как он вот этой самой ложечкой взбалтывает мозги фанатке, что полчаса назад откровенно облапала Эванса.  
Крис молчал, жмурился на солнце и едва не урчал от удовольствия. Их игра ему чертовски нравилась. 

А ещё Себастьян обожал оставлять метки. Следы зубов и пальцев после особенно бурного секса, аккуратные порезы после более утончённых развлечений. На самой грани — чуть сдвинется воротник или приподнимется рукав, и все увидят, и поймут, чем таким всю ночь занимался Крис. И Эванс отвечал ему взаимностью — тёмные отметины на бёдрах и плечах Себастьяна, оставленные его пальцами, проходили долго, изысканно контрастируя со светлой кожей, и так и манили пересчитать их языком. Стэн эти отметины нежно любил и смотрел на них едва не с умилением, ему было плевать, даже когда пришлось неделю ходить в водолазке, чтобы скрыть синяки на горле.  
— Лучше б ты себе мозг накачал, раз не умеешь силу контролировать, — вздохнул тогда Стэн. — Асфиксия должна приносить удовольствие, а не опасения за свою жизнь, — он задумался, привычно облизывая губы, а когда Эванс уже готов был начать паниковать и извиняться, ухмыльнулся. — Есть над чем поработать, Крис. Давай покажу, как надо.

Вчера Себастьян был особенно разозлён и разгорячён, и Эванс надеялся, что никто не шёл по коридору в тот момент, когда они трахались у двери номера, даже не потрудившись её запереть. В какой-то момент Крису показалось, что он отчётливо услышал приглушённый стук упавшего с неё номера. После почти бесконечной ночи утром они предсказуемо опаздывали, и Крис негромко ругался сквозь зубы, прыгая на одной ноге по номеру и пытаясь одновременно натянуть брюки и пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Себастьян торчал у зеркала, одёргивал и поправлял несколько измятую одежду, весьма успешно маскируя созвездие ярких засосов на шее и гораздо менее успешно — тот факт, что на нём рубашка Криса. Выглядел он довольным и расслабленным, и насчёт опоздания совершенно не парился.  
Выглядывая в коридор из номера, Крис вспомнил что забыл надеть ремень, но времени возвращаться уже не было, так что он просто мысленно проклял дурацкую привычку Себастьяна вытаскивать ремни из брюк, раздевая — он считал, что так сексуальнее. Впрочем, Эванс не мог не согласиться, щелчки дорогой выделанной кожи по ладони Стэна заставляли его дышать часто и неровно. Себастьян протиснулся мимо, притеревшись бёдрами, ухмыльнулся и направился к лифту. Крис проводил его взглядом, запер дверь и пошёл в противоположную сторону, к лестнице, наступив на валяющийся перед дверью латунный номер и хмыкнув. 

 

Дружески обнимая Себастьяна за плечи для очередного фото, Крис едва заметно надавливает пальцами, зная, что они легли точно в то место, где сжимались ночью, пока Стэн старательно работал своим умелым ртом. Судя по глубокому вдоху, его маленькая месть не остаётся незамеченной. Себастьян обнимает его за талию, цепляется большим пальцем за шлевку и вскидывает бровь, а Крис вдруг вспоминает, что ремень остался лежать на самом видном месте — на прикроватной тумбочке, свернувшись аккуратными кольцами. Внезапно кажется, что до вечера ещё очень и очень много времени.  
Стэн ухмыляется. У него тоже отличная память.


End file.
